За честь и кровь
by Dannelyan
Summary: Жизнь не может быть подчинена мести. И если уж жертвовать ею — то ради чего-то неизмеримо большего. Если уж отдать жизнь, то ради счастья. / Написан на Турнир мини-фанфиков на ПФ, тур I-ый, пара 38, персонажи: Корнелиус Фадж, Альбус Дамблдор.


**_ «— Счастье для всех!.. Даром!.. Сколько угодно счастья!.. Все собирайтесь сюда!.. Хватит всем!.. Никто не уйдет обиженный!.. Даром!.. Счастье! Даром!..»_**  
><strong>© Аркадий Стругацкий, Борис Стругацкий — «Пикник на обочине».<strong>

* * *

><p>В тёмном, пустом кабинете, несмотря на довольно тёплую осень, было жарко натоплено. Впрочем, этот жар с успехом компенсировали постоянно холодные стены – в подземелье всегда так, даже если это подземелье именуется «Кабинетом контроля защиты Министерства Магии». И присутствие здесь Министра в столь поздний час совсем не требовалось – давным-давно отлаженные приборы и сложные переплетения магических потоков, соединяющие и контролирующие их, работали без сбоев сами по себе вот уже почти три столетия. Поэтому когда человек, сидящий сейчас в кресле, невидящим взглядом уставясь в обтянутую бархатом поверхность массивного письменного стола, выразил желание соблюсти традицию и провести в кабинете ночь, его непосредственные подчинённые едва смогли скрыть удивление, а в глазах стоящего ближе всех аврора из личной охраны Министра промелькнуло что-то очень похожее на презрение – он ожидал от своего бывшего шефа чего угодно, только не попытки спрятаться от опасности в такое время, прикрыв это «традиционной необходимостью».<p>

Однако, истинная причина, почему сейчас он сидел в этом кабинете, была очень проста и одинаково далека от приверженности бесполезным традициям и трусости. Ему просто нужно было побыть наедине с собой и подумать, а этот кабинет – сейчас единственное место, где такое возможно. Единственное, где можно в тишине и покое полностью примириться с собой.

Потому что именно сегодня человек, носящий сейчас имя – Руфус Скримджер, спокойно и неторопливо готовился к смерти.

Слабо улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он поднялся из кресла и, подойдя к затухающему камину, поворошил угли. Каждое прикосновение к вещам вокруг него сейчас вызывало яркие воспоминания – такие отчётливые и правдоподобные, словно он переживал те моменты заново. Разворошенные угли, испустив в воздух яркие искры, напомнили холодное лето тысяча девятьсот семидесятого года в Дурмстранге…

_Ему тогда только исполнилось семнадцать, и они праздновали, сидя почти у точно такого же камина, пока не вошёл директор и не сообщил, грозно хмурясь, что отец его лично приехал в школу. Той ночью молодой студент впервые узнал истинную историю своей семьи, прочтя духовное завещание деда и, по примеру отца и дяди – принёс клятву вечно мстить тому, в чьих недостойных руках окажется то, из-за чего был подло убит их предок. Тогда же он впервые услышал о Старшей палочке и настоящем имени их рода – древнейшего рода Певерелл. Тогда же он услышал имя своего врага — Альбус Дамблдор._

Отойдя от камина, человек пошёл по комнате, рассеяно ведя ладонью по стенам, обшитым дубом. Внезапно пальцы его коснулись чего-то холодного и, удивлённо взглянув на руку, человек обнаружил прикреплённую к дереву потемневшую от времени металлическую табличку. Наклонившись, он прочёл: «В году тысяча девятьсот семьдесят втором укреплена здесь эта таблица как символический дар от лорда Эйвери…». В глазах потемнело от злости.

_Он не знал тогда, кто такой Эйвери, кто ещё участвовал в этом, и было безразлично, кто именно – они все виноваты! И они заплатят за свою дерзость, за поруганную честь, за убийство родителей — но больше всего за то, что девятнадцатилетнему парню, уже твёрдо вставшему на путь науки и многого добившемуся, приходится взять на себя бремя ответственности за семью, за весь род Певерелл и лгать, шантажировать, убивать — делать всё, что нужно, чтобы добраться до ублюдка по имени Волдеморт, который виноват больше всех!_

Отпрянув от стены, чтобы не касаться того места, где начертано ненавистное имя, человек хрипло выругался и подошёл к столу, накрытому хрустальным колпаком, уставленному серебристого цвета приборами, украшенными узорами и снабжёнными многочисленными линзами и трубочками, некоторые из которых испускали едва заметный серебристый дым…

… _такой же, как и тонкой работы устройство слежения за выбросами магической силы, стоящее на столе директора Школы волшебства и колдовства «Хогвартс» Альбуса Дамблдора. Какая ирония – тот, кого он привык воспринимать как врага, владеющего принадлежащим по праву крови роду Певерелл, сейчас единственный, кто может ему помочь. За шесть лет, прошедших со дня убийства родителей, он ни на шаг не приблизился к Волдеморту, а уничтожение рядовых Пожирателей Смерти уже не радует так, как раньше. И у него появился план – простой и безумный, как всё гениальное, но ему не под силу даже начать его исполнение, что же говорить о том, чтобы довести всё до конца! И потому он сейчас стоит в этом кабинете, поглаживая по хохолку изящного феникса и ожидая прихода бывшего врага. И когда тот явился не один, а со странно одетой, похожей в своих шалях и очках на стрекозу женщиной, захотелось убить её, чтобы не мешала разговору – ровно до тех пор, как женщина захрипела, затряслась и замогильным голосом объявила, вытянув вперёд руки, что «Мстящий за честь и кровь умрёт после того, как дважды потеряет себя и отдаст троим то, что ему не принадлежит, и тогда Тёмный Лорд будет повержен». Как потом объяснил Дамблдор, это и было истинное пророчество, второе за всю жизнь Сибиллы Трелони._

Погладив кончиками пальцев хрустальную поверхность, испещрённую почти невидимыми глазу узорами и вязью рун, человек поднял голову и посмотрел налево, гадая, зачем в этом кабинете, где запрещено бывать всем, кроме одного-единственного человека во всех Британии, тяжёлые портьеры на стене, в которой даже нет окна. Подойдя ближе, человек отдёрнул портьеры и, увидев своё отражение в тёмном зеркале полированной бронзы, долго стоял, вглядываясь в своё отражение…

… _точно так же, как он вглядывался в него тогда, впервые «потеряв себя», после трёх лет тончайших магических преобразований, ритуалов, мощнейших зелий и заклятий, уроков и тренингов памяти, занятий окклюменцией, споров до хрипоты и – истерики, когда Темный Лорд был якобы убит младенцем. Тогда он заглянул в зеркало и увидел в нём не просто чужое лицо, но совсем другого человека, чью память, фамилию и внешность он присвоил, оставив себе лишь имя, да и то – потому что они совпали. Так Корнелиус Певерелл стал работником Министерства Магии Корнелиусом Фаджем, начав под незримым руководством Дамблдора подниматься всё выше по служебной лестнице, пока, наконец, в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмом году не стал заместителем Министра Магии Миллисент Бэгнолд, а спустя три года, когда она вышла в отставку – занял её место, потеснив Бартемиуса Крауча-старшего._

Не став вновь завешивать зеркало, Корнелиус пошёл дальше вдоль стены восьмиугольного кабинета, осматривая укреплённые на ковре, закрывающем дерево и камень, многочисленные клинки с прямыми или изогнутыми лезвиями, с причудливо украшенными рукоятями. Два их них были принесены сюда самим Корнелиусом – один за себя, другой за всех тех, по чьим головам пришлось пройти, чтобы получить пост Министра.

_И как хорошо, что не пришлось делать этого второй раз! Когда, по указанию Дамблдора, он пятого июня тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестого года вызвал нескольких чиновников на работу, и сам явившись на час раньше – очередная цель была достигнута. Мир поверил в возвращение Волдеморта полностью и безоговорочно, и дурная репутация Министра Фаджа уже не могла этому помешать. А затем – был кратковременный хаос, уже привычно управляемый «из-за кулис» рукой Дамблдора и вот, спустя всего одиннадцать дней, Министром Магии назначен волевой и сильный человек, теперь уже бывший начальник Аврората – Руфус Скримджер._

Резко развернувшись на месте, Корнелиус почти бегом вернулся к столу, зажмурившись, упёрся в его поверхность руками, словно пытаясь найти опору, чтобы удержаться на грани рассудка – на нём сказывался побочный эффект второго преобразования – поспешного и болезненного. Корнелиус прекрасно знал, что в итоге это приведёт к безумию. Губы его исказила усмешка – по крайней мере, до этого ему уж точно не дожить. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой бумаги, лежащие здесь уже давно и успевшие покрыться пылью…

…_те самые, что просматривал настоящий Руфус Скримджер перед тем, как тоже потерять себя. Тогда, семнадцатого июня, спустя два дня после увольнения Корнелиуса Фаджа, ему даже не пришлось изобретать способ остаться наедине с новым Министром – всё равно традиция требовала, чтобы прежний Министр передавал преемнику контроль над защитой всего комплекса Министерства Магии – причём в том самом месте, откуда эта защита активировалась и управлялась. Дальнейшее было сложнее – всё же Скримджер много лет работал аврором и причинил немало хлопот, не говоря уже о довольно успешном противодействии заклятию «Империус». Однако, сломив его волю, было уже проще простого заставить выпить оборотное зелье и самому принять его облик с помощью заранее приготовленных зелий-активаторов преобразования. Так что менее чем через час из кабинета вышли подтянутый и полный сил новый Министр, обретший полноту власти и его жалкий, униженный и раздавленный предшественник, шатающийся от слабости._

Отшатнувшись от стола, Корнелиус упал в кресло, низко опустив голову. Силы покидали его, казалось, будто мир рассыпается на кусочки – хоть и медленно, но всё же неотвратимо. Столько всего сделано для достижения цели, отмеченной только словами пророчества! Двух пророчеств, если угодно, но вот его-то касается только одно… Пытаясь собраться, Корнелиус вынул из чехла, висящего не шее, свою палочку – ту самую, принадлежащую только ему, давно исчезнувшему в прошлом под гнётом памяти теперь уже двух других личностей талантливому учёному, не сумевшему самостоятельно отомстить за родителей. Точно также он вынимал её тем, последним Рождеством, и позже – тридцать первого мая, когда пытался убедить Гарри Поттера, что Министерству – нет, даже не Министерству, а Министру – нужна его помощь. Как же ему было тяжело видеть ярость и презрение в глазах того, кто так на нёго похож! Того, кто, как и он сам, шёл и продолжает идти указанным ему путём, кого тоже ведёт любовь к потерянным родителям и ненависть к их убийце. Того, кто также – неважно, добровольно или нет, оказался в плену обязанностей, направляемый волей теперь уже умершего Альбуса Дамблдора. И даже вчера – сейчас уже далеко за полночь – когда Корнелиус последний раз видел Гарри – в его глазах он видел такое же…

… _недоверие и ярость. Так что радоваться можно было лишь одному – хотя бы его больше не презирают. А вот в глазах его друзей презрения хоть отбавляй – но это уже неважно, это уже совсем неважно, и в глубине души Корнелиус ликует – он понял, наконец, что значили слова пророчества «…и отдаст троим то, что ему не принадлежит…»! Понял в тот момент, когда читал вслух последнюю волю Дамблдора и медленно, словно не веря себе, отдавал Гарри и его друзьям завещанные предметы, пытаясь понять – из чистого любопытства, как же эти вещи помогут уничтожить Волдеморта?_

Это воспоминание неожиданно придало ему сил. Упругим движением поднявшись из-за стола, опрокинув тяжёлое кресло на пол, он улыбается сам себе и, не выдержав, начинает смеяться — не привычным за последние годы истерическим хохотом, а смехом счастливого человека, сделавшего всё, что от него зависит, вернувшего себе, вытащившего из глубин личности — волю. Именно волю, а не то жалкое понятие, что люди называют «свободой» – ведь кто свободен, тот был рабом. И только вольный человек сам выбирает, когда и за кого отдать то единственное, что у него по-настоящему есть. Продолжая смеяться, он вновь вспоминал всё лучшее, что было в его жизни, и немало места в этих воспоминаниях, как ни странно, занимал Альбус Дамблдор. От счастья кружилась голова, и Корнелиусу казалось, что вот он – его наставник – стоит сейчас, в этом кабинете, мягко улыбаясь и указывая в сторону двери. Словно наяву зазвучали слова, что он последними слышал из уст Дамблдора: «Запомни, счастье не в том, чтобы совершить невозможное. Счастье – в том, чтобы сделать возможное совсем иным, прекрасным и сильным. Счастье в том, чтобы знать – именно любовь спасёт мир».

Продолжая улыбаться, он шёл к выходу из кабинета и лишь перед самой дверью придал своему лицу выражение, приличествующее Министру Магии, продолжая смеяться в душе.

И на следующий день, отражая атаку Пожирателей Смерти на Министерство Магии, Корнелиус чувствовал всё ту же внутреннюю лёгкость и счастье, согревающее его. Даже чувствуя, что умирает, он – глубоко в сердце – продолжал смеяться. Ему удалось выполнить всё.

Он победил.

* * *

><p>Альбус Дамблдор, прикрыв глаза, наблюдал с портрета, как Гарри поднимает голову, отстраняясь от Омута Памяти. Незадолго перед смертью Корнелиус Певерелл запечатал свои воспоминания в колбу, спрятав её в заранее обговоренном месте. К колбе была приложена записка, в которой он просил посмотреть эти воспоминания единственного человека – Гарри Поттера, а затем уничтожить их и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, никому не рассказывать правды.<p>

Всё ещё под впечатлением от увиденного, дрожащей рукою Гарри поднял палочку и, произнеся заклятие, навсегда уничтожил содержимое Омута – пообещав себе никогда не забывать этого человека, столь похожего на него самого.

Бросив напоследок на притворявшегося спящим Дамблдора полный какого-то усталого, уже привычного гнева взгляд, он стремительно вышел из кабинета директора, не обращая внимания на хлопнувшую дверь.


End file.
